Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 17
right Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. Adamaris volgde de anderen door het weiland. Grace zat op de schouders van Naito en keek nieuwsgierig om zich heen. Enkele vogels scheerden langs de blauwe lucht, waar sneeuwwite wolken voorbij dreven. De koele bries liet hun haren en kleding wapperen en bracht vervrissing en de geur van zout met zich mee. Ze liepen al de hele ochtend richting het westen, waar de zee lag. Nu het late namiddag was hadden ze die eindelijk gevonden. Na nog een poos wandelen veranderden de roofvogels in zeevogels en werden de wolken een heel veld van donzige bolletjes. Adamaris kon de golven horen klappen tegen de kliffen en ze zag de wind door het lange gras ruisen. Gauw rende ze naar het uiteinde van de klif toe. Daar zag ze een hele boel schelpjes in het zand liggen terwijl de golven over ze heen spoelden. 'Wat leuk!' riep ze uit. Rosanna kwam bij haar staan. 'Het Tijdrijk heeft ook een kust,' zei ze opgewekt. 'Is die mooi?!' vroeg Adamaris. 'Ja hoor, het is er heel zonnig en warm.' 'Komen jullie nog?!' riep Naito vanuit de verte. Een stel zeemeeuwen scheerde boven hun hoofden langs terwijl Rosanna en Adamaris naar de anderen toerenden. 'Zou dat daar het dorpje zijn?' vroeg Orabelle zich luidop af terwijl ze wees naar een stel huisjes in een dal. Rook kringelde omhoog de lucht in uit de schoorstenen. 'Ik denk het wel,' zei Naito terwijl hij op zijn kaart keek naar een stukje dat Kico had omcirkelt voor ze vertrokken.'Ja, dit is het. Ik denk dat we beter opsplitsen om zo Valerie te zoeken.' Adamaris dacht even na en rommelde dan rond in haar rugzak. Iedereen keek haar met vragende ogen aan. Dan haalde ze een paar staven vuurwerk uit haar rugzak die ze uitdeelde aan haar verbijsterde reisgenoten. 'Wanneer je Valerie vind steek je dit af,' zei Adamaris. 'Jij hebt echt alles mee, hè?' vroeg Naito grijnzend. Adamaris glimlachte breed. Het groepje liep door tot ze bij de dorpsingang kwamen. Bij het begin van het dorp kon je vele kanten uit; meerdere wegen gingen alle richtingen uit. Het waren er ongeveer zeven, want de op één na meest rechtse had een zijstraat die al zichtbaar was. 'Ik hoorde dat Valerie en de straatkinderen bij een schroothoop verblijven. Degene die die vind steekt zijn vuurwerk af en dan gaan we daar allemaal heen. Als we dan weer moeten opsplitsen en je vind Valerie, dan steek je het tweede stuk vuurwerk af,' legde Cornelius uit terwijl de staven vuurwerk van Adamaris werden doorgegeven. Daarna splitste het groepje zich op; Adamaris, Rosanna en Naito namen de rechtse wegen terwijl Cornelius, Cyramelia en Orabelle de andere kant opgingen. 'Succes iedereen!' riep Naito nog voor hij om een straathoek verdween. Adamaris begon te rennen over de bobbelige straatstenen terwijl ze tussen de mensen door zigzagde. Ze schonk geen aandacht aan de zachte kreetjes die ze soms kon horen toen mensen haar been en arm zagen; Orabelle had haar geleerd dat ze zich er niet voor moest schamen en dus zou ze die stomme kous en mouw niet dragen op deze missie. Misschien deed ze het ook alleen maar omdat Orabelle haar haar desserts voor de rest van de maand had aangeboden als ze haar been en arm bloot liet. Adamaris schoot langs een stapel kisten en tonnen en zag licht aan het einde van de dorpsstraat; die leidde naar zee. Geen schroothoop. Ze nam een afslag en liep wat meer naar het midden van de stad toe. Daar kwam ze Cornelius tegen en even later ook Orabelle. Ze botste terug dichter bij zee bijna tegen Naito op en uiteindelijk, toen het een beetje begon te schemeren, zag ze een felle lichtflits en vuur in de lucht schieten. Ze reageerde direct en rende naar de plek toe waar het vandaan kwam; ergens aan de dorpsrand op een veld dichtbij de gewassen van de boeren van het dorp. Ze kwam een paar anderen tegen en al gauw stond iedereen rond Cyramelia verzamelt, die het vuurwerk had afgeschoten. Zwijgend wees ze naar een berg ijzer en staal die donker afstak tegen de scherpe horizon van de Brilliantijnse Oceaan. 'Ja!' riep Orabelle uit, en ze rende naar het vuilnisbelt toe. De anderen volgden haar op de voet en even later liepen ze rond te speuren bij de hoop, die vele keren groter was dan ze hadden gedacht. 'Zoeken jullie iemand?' klonk een fijn stemmetje. Orabelle keek direct op, maar haar schouders zakten omlaag in teleurstelling. Grace greep haar hand vast. 'Heb je hier een meisje gezien dat op mij lijkt?' vroeg ze aan het andere kind. 'Ohh je bedoelt Valerie? Ik dacht al dat ze op je leek,' zei het meisje.'Valerie?! Kom eens! We hebben bezoek!' schreeuwde ze achter zich. Een schijnbaar plotse deur klapte open uit een gigantische metalen kooi die volgeplakt was met andere stukken schroot waardoor je er niet binnen kon kijken en een klein meisje met bleek lavendelkleurig haar en een witte huid klauterde omhoog uit het deurgat. Ze klauterde omhoog langs het metaal tot ze naast het andere kind stond en liet haar verveelde ogen over de bezoekers dwalen terwijl ze één fijne wenkrauw op trok. Adamaris vond dat ze niet alleen veel op haar tweelingzus leek, maar ook op Orabelle met dezelfde fijne kaaklijn en glanzende ogen. Toen bleef Valerie's blik rusten op Orabelle en Grace. Verrassing schoot door haar ogen, maar ze kruistte alleen subtiel haar armen en gaf een bijna onmerkbaar klopje op de arm van het andere kind met haar elleboog. Die sperde haar ogen een stukje open. 'Valerie!' zei Orabelle.'We kunnen je niet dwingen, maar kom alsjeblieft terug mee met ons!' 'Ja Valerie!' smeekte Grace. Valerie hief haar hoofd een tikje schuin. Ze gaf één tik met haar voet en in een razendsnelle relex maakten beide kinderen een sprong naar achteren voor ze verdwenen achter het schroot. Naito slaakte een boze kreet en sprong achter de meisjes aan terwijl Orabelle en Grace om de hoop heen renden in een poging ze te achtervolgen; de twee waren namelijk al verdwenen in de duinen achter een laag stuk klif. Rosanna, Cyramelia, Cornelius en Adamaris volgden ze op de voet terwijl Naito Valerie en het andere meisje bijna had ingehaald. Hij hief zijn hand naar achteren om ze te doen vallen met behulp van een beetje heksenmagie, maar Valerie wierp één snelle blik naar achteren voor ze gewoon een koprol maakte en de groene flits ontweek. Een wolk zand stoof op toen ze een snelle bocht maakte terwijl het andere meisje zand in Naito's gezicht schopte. 'Goeie, Dabby!' riep Valerie lachend voor de twee meisjes in een hoop bosjes doken en wegrenden. Naito darentegen gaf niet vlug op en sprong bijna op ze af. Terwijl Dabby een gil slaakte greep hij Valerie vast bij de kraag. 'Naito!! Wees eens voorzichtig!' schreeuwde Orabelle woedend. Valerie siste minachtend.'Maak je maar geen zorgen over mij...' en ze zwaaide haar beide benen soepel de lucht in,'Zusje!!!' Ze maakte een prachtige cirkel boven Naito's hoofd en terwijl hij achterover helde door haar gewicht schopte ze haar benen in zijn rug. Naito viel op de grond, ging kreunend rechtop zitten en terwijl Rosanna bezorgd naast hem kwam staan rende Valerie weg, achter Dabby aan. 'Ze is kattiger dan ik dacht,' zei het roste meisje opgewekt. 'Zeg dat wel...' zei Naito, die over zijn rug wreef. 'Dit wordt moeilijker dan verwacht!' zei Adamaris grijnzend. Ze sloeg haar hand op Rosanna's schouder en wierp een blik op Cornelius. 'Gelukkig hebben wij drieën voorzorgsmaatregelen genomen,' zei ze. Cornelius knikte glimlachend terwijl er een knal door de lucht klonk, gevolgt door Valerie's gil. 'Wat hebben jullie gedaan?!' riep Orabelle uit terwijl ze op het geluid afliep. De anderen volgden. 'We hebben een val gezet,' legde Cornelius uit aan Cyramelia en Naito. Grace volgde Orabel zowel angstig als opgewonden en nieuwsgierig. Adriel liep door haar gigantische bibliotheek naast Gabe. De kleine jongen stapelde boeken op en stopte ze onderweg terug in de kasten waar ze thuishoorden. Wanneer ga je het aan Cyramelia vertellen, Adriel?' vroeg hij achteloos.'' ''"Na een volgende missie, misschien,' zei Adriel nadenkend met haar hoofd naar het plafond gericht.'Ik ben nog niet zeker of we haar vertrouwen hebben gewonnen. Gabe zweeg en duwde de laatste paar boeken terug in de kast. 'Je ruikt naar bloed, Adriel. Een bezoekje aan de badafdeling zal je geen kwaad doen,' zei hij. 'Is dat een aardige manier om te zeggen dat ik stink?' vroeg Adriel, en ze trok een wenkbrauw op. Gabe giechelde even.'Nou, ik ben er vandoor,' zei hij met een zwaai van zijn hand, waarna hij naar de deuren toeliep. Adriel snoof even. 'Hoezo moet ik naar de badafdeling als ik een eigen badruimte heb...' mompelde ze terwijl ze een achterdeur opende om op weg te gaan naar haar kamer in de toren. Zodra ze daar aankwam stak ze haar lange zwarte haren op en liep ze naar een apparte deur met een handdoek in haar handen. Haar kamer was rond uiteraard, want ze sliep in een hoger gedeelte van de toren boven de kamers van de Smaragdbloedlijnleden, en de vloer was bedekt met een pikzwart tapijt dat lekker warm was in de winter. Aan de muren hingen een paar portretten, maar er waren veel kleine torenraampjes met niet zo gekleurde glas-in-lood ramen er in. Ze had een groot hemelbed met nachtelijk blauwe lakens en zachte dekens van namaakvacht. Overal had ze kleine boekenkastjes en vazen met donkere bloemen er in. Her en der in haar kamer waren zilveren accenten te vinden zoals juwelen, een weegschaal of een kleine fauteuil met peoniekleurige kussens. Ze slaakte een diepe zucht en opende het kleine deurtje dat naar haar badruimte leed. Een grote witte badkuip gemaakt van marmer lag verzonken in de vloer en de hele ruimte lag vol met rotsen en keien om het gevoel te geven dat ze buiten was. Ook was het plafond één groot raam voor extra veel licht. '' ''Ze opende alle kraantjes en deed een goede portie zeep in haar badkuip alvorens ze haar kleding begon uit te doen. Dit waren een lange saffierblauwe jurk met witte krullerige patronen erop en natuurlijk alle onderkleding; een nauwsluitende lederen broek en een korset. Deze droeg ze altijd voor het geval ze plots moest vechten tegen een gevaarlijke tegenstander die even sterk of sterker was dan haar. Ze kon niet alles in een jurk. Haar bloes viel op de grond en ze zwaaide haar nu terug losse haren over haar schouder waardoor de lange striemen op haar rug zichtbaar werden. 'Een voor elk uur dat je doorbracht bij de demonen,' galmde een stem door haar hoofd en ze begon te huiveren. Zij, Adriel, een van de sterkste magiegebruikers en meest gevreesde engelen in het rijk huiverde. Ze liet zichzelf toe om even te gaan zitten op de tegelvloer en zich te verschuilen in haar lange haar. Ze kromde haar verminkte rug en sloeg haar ene arm troostend voor haar borst terwijl ze de andere in het lauwwarme water liet zakken. Ze draaide haar pols een kwartslag en na een blauwe gloed te hebben verspreid in het water met haar engelenmagie kroop ze er in. Als ze dit deed zou ze makkelijker kunnen slapen. De geur van bloemen en sterren zweefde om haar heen en ze sloot haar ogen voor een poosje. Hoofdstuk 16 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 18 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje